


Finding Love in You

by Dancing_fire



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Oblivious Zelda, Pining Link, link simping, not dating right away per se, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_fire/pseuds/Dancing_fire
Summary: She loved her best friend. Goddess, when did she fall for the idiot?Zelda’s boyfriend ended up being a total jerk, but Link shows Zelda that, perhaps, she was searching for love with the wrong person.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

How long has it been? She’s been stuck writing this paper for hours, and yet the only words she was able to manage was, _‘According to the…’_

According to the _what?_ Why can’t her brain work? Zelda sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she tapped a rhythm on the desk with her pencil. A few more minutes passed, and she knew it was a lost cause.

It wasn’t that she didn’t know anything about Hyrule’s history. In fact, she was such an avid learner in it, eager to study about all the past calamities and such.

It’s just, she didn’t do well under pressure. And a deadline looming above her head was something she didn’t really appreciate.

She slid out of her chair, her arms stretching out as she took in a long, deep breath.

Well. There was nothing more she could do other than to get some rest and hope she’ll get it together by the time tomorrow comes. Setting her alarm clock for 6:30, she was about to turn off the lights when she heard a chirp from her phone.

Zelda raised her eyebrows at that. Who could it possibly be at this time? When she slid on her notification, she automatically grinned when she saw his name.

 **Link:** I just finished the videogame I was talking about. That ending made me cry

 **Zelda:** Out of all things that can make you cry, it’s a videogame. You truly are an interesting character.

 **Link:** U wouldn’t say that if you played the game yourself >:( Ur heartless if you played it and didn’t cry

Zelda could almost see his pouty face. She giggled as she slid into the covers, typing quickly on her phone.

 **Zelda:** Seriously. I love you, idiot. But we both need to sleep. I don’t want to deal with a grumpy Link tomorrow. I know how you get when you don’t get enough shut eye.

 **Link:** Yeah, yeah whatever…

A few minutes passed before she heard another chirp on her phone.

 **Link:** …I love u too. Seriously

Smiling, she sent him a heart emoji, before clicking out of their chat to check her chat with Baird.

 **Zelda** : Hey. How was your day?

Read 6:00 pm

She had texted again later at 7 pm.

 **Zelda:** Goddesses, I’m so tired of doing homework. Ms. Purah gave so much work today.

 **Baird:** Just don’t do it.

 **Zelda:** I want to get good grades. I guess I’m just stressed, haha.

Read: 7:10 pm

She sighed, a wave of disappointment flowing through her. Of course, he didn’t answer. Even though he was her boyfriend, and she liked him a lot, she wondered how much she meant to him. It wasn’t even today. He canceled on dates, he barely talked to her. The only time he really seemed to want her company was when his parents weren’t home.

She set her phone on her nightstand.

* * *

Goddesses, she knew she should have slept earlier. Why did she torture herself by staying up when she knew she wasn’t going to get anything done anyways? It was almost impossible for her to work when she was sleep-deprived. Zelda thumped her head on her locker, almost passing out from sheer exhaustion.

She was never going to do this ever again.

She didn’t hear footsteps approaching her until she felt someone wrap their arms around her middle. She squealed when she felt a pair of warm lips kiss her gently on the neck.

Zelda turned, only to see her boyfriend grinning at her, smugness in his eyes. Her heart automatically beat quicker.

“What’s happening in that pretty head of yours, babe?” He purred in her ears, as he resumed his kisses, caging her in his arms against her locker.

Blushing, she pushed at him softly. “Baird, we’re literally in public,” she whispered harshly, looking around her.

“There’s barely anyone in the halls. You need to chill.” He scoffed at her with, rolling his eyes.

She frowned at his passive-aggressive comment but relented anyways. Biting her lip, she mumbled an apology before kissing him quickly.

Baird smirked after nipping at her lower lip. “That’s more like it.”

When the bell rang, she jolted in shock. The lack of sleep definitely heightened her jumpiness, that’s for sure.

Sliding coolly off of her, he lustfully looked down her body and grinned when he looked back to her face. “I’ll see you around.” With that, he slinked away.

He was going to leave again. Just like he did every time. And probably will only contact her when he felt horny. When was the last time they went on a date, or just enjoyed each other’s company?

Hesitating as she watched him walk farther away, she decided to initiate. Like she always did. Perhaps it would be different now. She hurriedly took her books from her locker, slamming it shut, and ran to his retreating figure.

“Should I walk you to class?” She asked brightly as she caught up to him.

Baird looked up from his phone, a look of surprise on his face as he hurriedly put his phone he was texting on away.

“Um, no, it’s fine,” he said with almost a hurried voice. She faltered in her steps beside him.

“O-Oh. Okay.” He gave her a small grunt in return and walked away without another word. Why did she subconsciously know he would say that?

Maybe he was just occupied with something, she reassured herself as she walked towards her first-period class. Still, her mood was soured.

So much for trying in the relationship. She honestly didn’t even know what to do anymore. She fell for Baird’s soft eyes, smooth voice, and talent in writing romantic poems. The sweet boy that swept her off her feet with flowers and chocolate on Valentine’s day last year. Not this distant, cold person. Yet, as the days went by, it seemed they were only drifting slowly away from each other.

When she finally reached her class, Zelda automatically dropped into her chair in the back of the classroom and rested her head on her arms. She wasn’t sure if she was going to make it through class without falling asleep.

When the bell rang again, signifying the start of first period, she started to panic. Where was Link?

Looking at the empty chair next to her, Zelda scowled. Where did he go off to? She didn’t want to go through class without him. The teacher started class. She accepted he wasn’t going to be here today

She’ll just have to take extra good notes for him to copy later. Taking out her notebook, her mood dampened even more. She couldn’t help her childish side from pouting. What could possibly be so important that he skipped class? To ditch her?

Just when the teacher was about to start the lecture slides, the door opened, creaking hesitantly as a head popped in. Zelda automatically straightened in her seat, grinning widely, when she saw a sheepish blonde boy quickly enter the class, closing the door quietly behind him, and skitter across the room into his seat next to her. He automatically ducked his head in apology when Ms. Impah glared at him disapprovingly.

Only when she continued with her lesson, did Link let out a relieved breath. Zelda jabbed at his side, causing him to flinch. His wide, questioning eyes almost made her laugh, but she held it in.

“Why’re you so late, idiot? You know Ms. Impah hates when students are tardy.”

He guiltily rubbed the back of his neck.

“I..uh.. overslept. Heh. But I got some drinks from the grocery store on the way to school,” He whispered excitedly before bending down to grab something out of his backpack.

Zelda could feel her heart melt when he pulled out two energy drinks. Cherry-flavored for her, orange-flavored for him.

She absolutely adored him.

“I still can’t believe you like the cherry flavor since kindergarten. It’s literally so gross,” Link whispered with a chuckle as Zelda practically snatched the drink from his hand.

“You just aren’t sophisticated enough to appreciate the flavor,” she jabbed at him after taking a small sip.

“Mmm. This is really good.”

“Hmm.” Was his response. When she felt Link’s eyes on her, and she raised her eyebrow at him.

He was looking softly at her, a small smile on his lips. He slowly dropped his head on his crossed arms on his desk, glancing up at her with his wide, blue eyes. She leaned in closer.

“What? Something on my face?” She asked teasingly.

He shook his head, almost shyly, before looking back to the classroom, tuning into what the teacher was saying.

She tilted her head at his curious behavior but decided to ignore it. Zelda scooched closer to him, enjoying the warmth he radiated in the cold classroom. He didn’t move away even when she pressed against him, or when she laid her head down next to his.

* * *

“Why do you put up with him? When was the last time that jerk even took you out on a date? A month ago?”

Zelda winced at Urbosa’s harsh tone.

“Well, we never got around to it, I guess.”

She scoffed at that. “Little Bird, we all knew each other since we were at least in middle school. And we all know he doesn’t make you happy. He’s a waste of time.”

“Agreed! That dude needs to step up his game, or he’ll be done for!” Daruk added with a passionate voice.

Mipha squeaked at his threat. “Well, I don’t think you need to kill him for it…”

“He’s an utter loser. I think Zelda could do much better than him,” Revali casually claimed.

Zelda wanted to smack herself on her forehead. She loved her friends. They were there for each other since they were kids, but this was slightly ridiculous. She could handle her love life on her own.

And besides the point, how did they end up discussing Baird anyways?

“Well, Link doesn’t have objections to it. Do you, Link?” Zelda asked him.

“Huh?” Link was rather quiet, as he twirled his cafeteria food around with a fork. His eyes met Zelda’s for a split second before an almost hesitant gleam flashed through them.

“Well, he could put in a bit more effort…”

“You too?!” Link flinched at her irritated tone, looking at her apologetically.

“I’m sorry, Zelda, but if all of your friends seem to think it’s about time you dumped him,” Urbosa said with a boom in her voice. “Who agrees with me?”

All of them raised their hands, except for Link. Revali raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, Link?”

Link started to bite on his lower lip. A nervous habit. “I..I don’t want to control Zelda’s life. She could make the right choices without us,” he replied slowly.

“But you agree that Baird’s a lost cause?” Mipha asked.

Silence.

“Well, that settles it then!” Daruk said, clapping his large hands together. “He needs to do better, or he’s out.” They all nodded to that, except Link, who was still biting his lip.

Zelda slumped in her chair. Of course, her friends were right. She knew that Baird wasn’t who she thought he was. She knew that she could do better. Yet…

“I just want to give him one more chance, is all,” she said with a resigned sigh.

“Will you be through with him if he messes it up?”

“Yes.” That she could agree with.

“Alright! Then you could date Link after. The boy is a way better choice anyways!” Daruk roared cheerfully.

“W-What!?” Both Link and Zelda squeaked out.

“I-she, we, she doesn’t even like me like that,” Link mumbled, now _chewing_ on his lip.

“Where did you even get that ridiculous idea?” Zelda laughed, although it sounded forced, even to her ears. Why was she blushing? “We don’t like each other at all like that. Right Link?”

She looked at him for back up but was taken aback by the look in his eyes. Why did he seem almost.. sad? His eyes were downcast, as he slumped into his chair.

“I, well…”

Link was interrupted by Revali’s squawking laugh. “Honestly, Daruk. I don’t even know where you got that idea from. It’s so absurd!”

“I mean…” Daruk scratched his ear sheepishly. “I thought they would look good together.”

“I think they would make a good couple, as well,” Mipha said with a small smile.

“I wouldn’t oppose to that idea,” Urbosa hummed with a thoughtful look.

Link only slid in his chair, his face turning red. “It’s not like that, at all,” he said with a small voice. He covered his face with his hands. “Can we please talk about something else?”

Zelda patted him comfortingly on the back, her cheeks still pink.

* * *

“So, that conversation at lunch,” Zelda said. She couldn’t help bringing it up. Ever since school ended for the day, Link was acting so _awkward._

When they were walking together after school, something they did since forever, he was so fidgety. Whenever she moved closer to him, he scooted away. When she tried to link arms with him, he fidgeted and looked limp in her grasp.

When they reached her house, and she turned on her videogame console (something Link begged her to buy so they could play games together), he was sitting stiff as a board on the bed. Even when she sat next to him to hand him the controller, he was visibly sweating bullets.

“Why do you have to bring it up?” Link whined, tossing the controller as he collapsed on the bed to bury his face in her pillow.

She lightly smacked the back of his head. “You’ve been acting weird ever since then. Honestly, you should know how our friends are. They like to tease. They didn’t mean what they said.”

He mumbled something, but the pillow distorted his words.

“What was that?” He didn’t answer, so she tapped his shoulder.

He finally looked up. “Nothing, he mumbled. Then, he hesitated. “What do you think, about what they said, though. Us, you know, dating?”

Zelda looked at him like he grew another head. “Um, it’s ridiculous?”

His face immediately fell. “Oh.”

She didn’t know why that made her heart feel a pang. Well, if she was to think about it, what would them dating look like? She swept a strand of hair behind her ear, giving him a small grin. “I mean, if we were dating, I guess there wouldn’t be a boring moment between us."

He seemed to lighten at that, his eyes brighter. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “And, I think we would always be hanging out. I don’t think we would ever ditch each other.” Link smiled at her.

“We would make each other laugh all the time, we would give each other our favorite foods, we would have the best dates, just doing absolutely nothing.”

She laid down next to him. “We know everything about each other, so I guess we don’t need to go through that awkward phase of dating. We would always be there for each other, and if we ever fight, we would always make it right.”

His eyes grew softer. Zelda’s breath hitched as she looked at his gentle face. Was he always this pretty up close? His eyes were a soft blue that made her swim in them. His soft freckles across his nose were so endearing. His fluffy bangs that she wanted to move out of the way. His cute dimple..

She cleared her throat after she realized she staring for too long. Jerking back up she raised an eyebrow at him, hoping to look casual as possible. “Well, that’s all hypothetical anyway. Not like we would actually, you know, date. S-so, are we continuing the game or what?”

Link seemed to wake from a daze as he slowly sat up. “Um, yeah.”

* * *

“Thank you for dinner, Mr. Hyrule.” Link grinned at him as he helped clean the dishes.

“Of course, son. Anytime.”

When Link went back upstairs to get his backpack, Zelda followed him.

“You know, you could have just stayed over for the night. I have spare things you could use.”

Link smiled, shaking his head. “I don’t think your boyfriend would have appreciated that. Trust me though, I would have loved to stay.”

Goddesses, she had a _boyfriend._ How did that slip her mind? Whenever Link was with her, she felt like they were the only ones in the world. It was like she… As she watched him pack up his stuff, her mind frizzled.

Link. Her best friend, Link. The dorkiest, most idiotic boy. The cutest, most precious, kind boy. Link Link Link. _Oh no. Just this morning she thought that the idea was ridiculous._

She hardly registered going downstairs with him, and only when he restarted her brain when he smiled at her and waved goodbye, walking out the door, did she finally understand her feelings.

“Love you, Zelda!” He shouted from down the lane, and she waved goodbye to him, her mind frazzled at him saying “love” to her. He always said that, but now, her reaction to it was so, totally different.

 _Oh no_ indeed. Her friends would have laughed at her if they saw her right now, and honestly, she felt like laughing too.

Goddesses, she had a _boyfriend._ A _boyfriend._

* * *

She heard a chirp from her phone as she started getting ready for bed.

 **Baird:** Hey

 **Zelda:** Oh, hi!

Goddesses, now all she could see was how awkward she and Baird were. She couldn’t help but compare. Scrolling through their messages, she realized how dry their conversations were. No emojis, just ‘heys’ and ‘hi’s’. An occasional ‘how are you’ she sent him when she tried to deepen their convos. Her read messages he never sent anything back to.

She clicked out of the chat as she looked through her texts with Link.

2/05

 **Link:** I love these Rock Roast chips

 **Zelda:** They’re literally as hard as a rock.

 **Link:** That’s the point

 **Zelda:** You’re gross.

 **Link:** >:( You need to be acquired to the taste

They had over 50 messages arguing about the chips that day. She lost the argument.

2/10

 **Link:** I finally got the game!!!

 **Zelda:** Yay! I’m so happy for you :)

 **Link:** U gotta try it! It’s so good! I’m coming over rn

 **Zelda:** I’ll buy the chips you like so much, then :D

 **Link:** I love you so much :’)

2/12

 **Zelda:** I think my favorite thing to do is lay in the grass and just look at the stars.

 **Link:** Oh really? I love to catch those random koroks we see around the trees

 **Zelda:** You’re an idiot.

 **Link:** :( Should we go out today? I can catch my koroks all by myself while u just watch your stars

 **Zelda:** Why do you make it sound like watching stars is boring??

 **Link:** Ummmmm…

 **Zelda** : ????? No catching koroks for you. We’re gonna watch the stars together today, and you’re going to like it.

 **Link:** Whatever u want to do then :)

2/15

 **Link:** I’m lonely

 **Zelda:** Come over then, idiot.

Oh no. Oh _no_. All she could do was whisper “oh no” over and over again, as she felt her heart thud. She knew Link the longest out of all her friends. She saw his weird side, his annoying side, as well as his adorable side. She always saw him as her dorky best friend, though. She can’t possibly-not now. What is going _on_ with her?

A text notification pinged again, and she went back to the conversation with Baird.

 **Baird:** My parents won’t be here tomorrow, wanna come over?

 _Focus on Baird. You said you would give him one more chance,_ her mind urged.

She really wanted to make it work with Baird, but now she wasn’t sure anymore. But she knew that she at least owed Baird one more chance. If she really felt like it wasn’t going to work out, she would end it. That was the promise she made to him and herself.

 **Zelda:** Okay, sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is over it.

Why was she not surprised? Almost immediately after opening the door, her boyfriend automatically yanked her like she was just a rag doll, forcing her to stumble into his arms. Without so much as a greeting, he slammed her into the wall next to the door.

Zelda winced in pain when her head made contact with the hard surface.

“Ow! Hey, that actually- mmph!” he pushed his lips onto hers, pinning her to the wall and caging her body with his.

_Get off of me. Get off of me. Get off of me!_

Zelda wriggled in his grasp, grabbing his head so he could give her some space. She managed to escape his chapped lips after a few attempts, her head tilted back as she gasped in air. Immediately, Baird went to attack her neck, sucking heavily on her skin. She gripped onto his dark hair for dear life.

 _Is he a dog??_ Was her mind’s immediate reaction when she felt him slobber on her. As he went to mark her collarbone, she started to question herself. She felt…absolutely nothing anymore. Before, her heart used to beat so fast with infatuation. Now, there was nothing but disgust flowing through her veins.

Oh, yeah. And she was _pissed off._

“Baird, I’m serious. I’m not in the mood!” And probably will never be in the mood. With that, she pushed with all her strength. Only when he wasn’t touching her anymore did she feel relieved.

Stumbling back a few steps, Baird held his hand in a placating gesture, but a mocking look on his face tainted his authenticity. 

“Calm down, Princess. No need to get so worked up, gods.” He tilted his head, lifting his eyebrow as he smirked like he didn’t give a care in the world. She used to find it so attractive when he did that. What was she on before?

Her blood boiled, but she managed to keep her cool. Glaring up at her boyfriend, she harshly dusted off her sweater.

“Why do you not stop when I ask you to stop. It’s getting annoying now, Baird,” she snapped with a scowl on her face. Baird narrowed his eyes at that.

“Well, sorry for wanting to kiss my girlfriend.” He scoffed as he sauntered back to the living room, with Zelda following behind.

He obviously didn’t get it. He was being aggressive again, and he expected her to be the one to apologize.

 _This will be the last time._ But to be honest, what was the point when she already knew what was going to happen.

Zelda cautiously sat onto the couch as Baird flopped onto the seat across from her.

She took a deep breath. One more time.

“Look,” she began. “I want to try to keep this relationship. I really do.” Baird raised his eyebrow, like he had no idea what she was going on about. “But, that’s only going to work if you respect my boundaries. Whenever you have me over, you always want to have sex. I’m getting tired. Is that…all you want from this relationship?” Zelda’s hands tightly held onto each other.

A long silence ensued.

He spoke again. “What’s the point of being in a relationship if we aren’t physical with each other?” He leaned back on the seat, his mouth set in the firm, irritated line. “What’s the difference between us just being friends and being in a relationship then?”

Why did she already expect this? She didn’t want to. She wanted to believe Baird was still the person she ended up liking so much. But he really wasn’t who she thought he was.

She slowly sat up, her hands in fists. He stared at her, but he didn’t move from his spot.

“I wanted our relationship to be built on being each other’s special one. Where we went on dates and got to know each other. I wanted us to be there for each other.” Zelda walked towards the door, hastily jerking it open. “It’s obvious you didn’t want anything other than sex, though.”

“Don’t paint me as the bad guy,” Baird called out from behind, his annoyance seeping into his words. Zelda felt her hairs on her neck rise. “It’s not like I tricked you into this relationship. You wanted this, too.”

She had enough. She glared at him over her shoulder. “No. It’s your fault for giving me love letters and talking sweet words. It brought my hopes up. I thought that’s what our relationship would be like. Instead, all I got was an utter asshole.” His eyes widened slightly at that, not expecting her to have cursed. “If you wanted a fuck buddy relationship, you should have told me from the start. If you really think being boyfriend and girlfriend is only about the physical side, there is something seriously wrong with you!”

With a scowl, she stepped out. She turned one last time to the jerk. “We’re over, douchebag!” With that, she slammed the door behind her with a harsh bang. As soon as she was outside, she started to break into a sprint.

What…what got into her!? She was angry; she has been angry for a while. And she already told herself that she would make sure to end things with Baird if he continued to not care for her feelings after she tries to communicate with him. She even had the feeling he wouldn’t, so why did she blow up so aggressively? _It definitely could have gone better,_ she thought with a cringe.

Only when she was a block away from his house, did it hit her. She wasted so much time on such a jerk. Why? Was it her fault? Maybe if she was someone else, he would have wanted more than just sex. She flinched when she felt wetness on her cheeks. She hastily wiped her face with her sleeves.

“That jerk. He doesn’t deserve any more of my time,” she grumbled with loud, aggressive sniffles. She won’t ever forgive him.

She looked up at the sky. The sun was just about to set, leaving a soft glow across Hyrule. It was definitely pretty. A sigh escaped her lips. Too bad her day was ruined by a rotten situation. Breaking up with Baird didn’t really hurt per se, as she was already prepared to end things with him, but it left a disappointment so deep inside, making her wonder if dating was ever worth it.

A small breeze swept by her, and she shivered. Hugging herself to preserve heat, she was prepared to just go home and sleep off this day.

She was slightly startled when her phone suddenly went off, vibrating softly in the pocket of her sweater. _It better not be Baird_ , she sourly thought as she hastily pulled her phone out with her chilled, numb fingers.

She was slightly surprised to see _Link_ flash on her screen, but almost subconsciously, it felt like all her worries were nothing. She only felt excitement course through her as she swiped on his message.

 **Link:** Hey! I got some rock chips. Guess who’s lazing around today?

Her heart fluttered. Grinning, she quickly responded.

 **Zelda:** I’m surprised you can manage to even be in shape with how poor your diet is.

 **Link:** U totally missed the point >:(

 **Zelda:** What’s the point, then?

 **Link:** I’m inviting u to laze with me :D

Zelda felt evil for a second as she pondered if she should tease him a little. Giggling, she decided to go with it. She hardly even realized that she was already walking towards Link’s house.

 **Zelda:** What if I told you that I don’t feel like it? 

**Link:** Oh… :( then I would be really sad…I want to be with u

Goddesses, he was everything to her.

 **Zelda:** I was obviously joking. I’m coming over right now.

 **Link:** I already knew that <3 I miss u hurry up

With him, who else did she even need?

And when she finally reached his house and rang the doorbell, it only took a total of ten seconds as she heard clumsy footsteps stumble to the door. And it only took two more for the door to be swung open as she was swept into the warmth of Link’s happy gaze.

* * *

“Um, excuse me, sir. But who said I want to watch this atrocious show?” She scoffed as he clicked episode twelve of a show _known_ for its excessive fanservice. “And to think you watched more than the first episode. Disappointment isn’t even a word strong enough for how I feel right now,” she said, sighing dramatically.

Link glared at her, obviously offended. “Well excuse me, Princess. Maybe if you weren’t so judgmental, you would see how well written and beautiful this show is. It just…has a few quirks to it.”

She raised her eyebrow as she snuggled closer into his side. His arm immediately wrapped around her side, bringing her in. “I watched the first episode when it first aired. There was too much cleavage for me to actually enjoy it.”

Link snickered. “Well, I did say it was a beautiful show.”

Why did she even like such a pervert again?

“That’s it, I’m leaving,” she said with a huff. She was joking of course. But her idiot didn’t need to know that as she smacked the arm around her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

“No,” he desperately whined out, grabbing for her. “I promise I’ll behave! I won’t let you. I’ll lock you away,” he announced as he jumped up and grabbed her torso.

She squealed with laughter as he fell back with her in his arms. He let out a winded ‘oof’ as she landed backward on top of him, her back on his chest. She forced herself to not relish in how good his warmth felt behind her. His rapid heartbeat felt on her skin, and his toned, but still soft, arms resting around her.

“You,” _wheeze_ , “really,” _gasp_ , “are trying to kill me, huh?” He managed to squeak out. She turned around in his hold, offended.

“You’re the one who grabbed me like that, doofus! I swear, when your parents come home, I’ll tell them about the torture you put me through. Not just today, but practically my whole life!” She emphasized her point with a poke to his chest. His chest was nice, she had to admit.

“Please just get off of me,” he squeaked out, his face red.

“Alright, alright, sheesh. I couldn’t possibly be that heavy, you over reactor.” She wanted just a little bit of fun first. She brought her weight up slightly and fell back down with all her might. Zelda let out a smirk when she heard him yelp in pain, but limp, like he gave up on life. Only then did she scootch off of him.

“Okay, if you want me to watch this terrible show, rewind to episode two. I can’t watch from the episode you left off on if I don’t understand,” she said to the body next to her as she took control of his laptop.

Link managed to sit up, after groaning in pain for a few seconds, and Zelda smirked when she caught his glare.

When he finally managed to snuggle back up next to her, he gloomily grabbed the Rock Chip bag that was thrown to the side with all of their roughhousing.

“I don’t know how your boyfriend can stand a crazy caveman like you,” he huffed out, carelessly tossing a chip in his mouth and cradling the bag like it was a comfort plush.

She let out a snort, swiping a chip from the bag, to Link’s protest. “Oh about him. Yeah, we broke up.”

The chip fell out of his mouth as Link gaped at her. The movie in the background was long forgotten as they lounged on Link’s bed.

“Y-you broke up with him? How, why, when!?” His eyes widened with each second, and Zelda almost felt like laughing at his comical face.

She stuffed the fallen chip back into his mouth, forcing him to munch on it with a pout.

“I don’t know,” she finally answered with a sigh. Zelda fell back onto one of Link’s pillows, discreetly inhaling the scent. He smelled good.

“It just felt like a trap, honestly. My feelings were hardly there anymore. I guess it was just disappointment if anything.”

Link scootched closer to her and laid down. “Disappointment?”

She looked into his curious, blue eyes. “He wanted me for sex,” she bluntly replied.

Link sat straight up, choking on his spit. “O-oh, is that so?” He managed to squeak out, his face turning red. She couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or from the blockage in his esophagus. When he started to cough excessively, she decided to help the poor soul, snickering as she thumped his back.

“What, too prude to talk about sex?” She teasingly asked as she went closer to him.

He scowled at her, but quickly averted her gaze as he went back to watching the movie. “It just wasn’t the answer I was expecting.”

Zelda hummed in acknowledgment as she played with his hand. It only was a few seconds before he spoke again.

“Are you okay?”

She turned back to him, her hands still holding his.

“What do you mean?”

He tilted his head. “You don’t seem that upset. I thought you would be more of a hot mess.”

He giggled when she sat up and smacked him hard with the pillow underneath her head.

Sighing she let her head fall onto his lap, him yelping in surprise. Surprisingly, he didn’t try to move her, so Zelda curled into a ball and made herself comfortable.

“I was upset at first, but I realized something. I didn’t feel like I liked him as much anymore.” She sighed as she turned her head to look up at Link, who was looking down at her with his curious eyes. His insanely cute, beautiful, blue eyes-

She started to wonder if it was because of someone else.

Zelda sat up quickly at the thought. And bonked him on the head.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I’m so sorry.” She panicked as Link continued to flop on the bed, whining like a broken alarm.

“You hard-headed barbarian! Why do you torture me so? I bet you tortured me even in our past lives! I can never run from you!” He wailed, clutching his forehead for all he was worth, rocking back and forth.

“I said I was sorry,” she managed to say through giggles. Gently helping him up, she caressed his forehead with a soft smile.

 _He has really soft hair_ , Zelda mused as she let her fingers glide through his golden strands.

He stopped his wailing, but she hardly noticed. It was like they were in their own world. Her eyes travelled the expanse of his soft face. His kind eyes tracing her features, while she raised her hand to line his eyebrow with her fingertips. How could she have ever thought she could ever like Baird when Link existed? How could she ever seen the adorable blond boy as anything but attractive and perfect?

So pretty.

Her traitorous eyes started to fall down, down, down. His lips were so pink. She heard Link’s breath hitch, and she knew he knew. When he parted his lips ever so slightly, she couldn’t help herself anymore. Zelda felt herself leaning in.

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel him-

Her lips brushed his softly.

“Zel…Zelda. W-Wait.” Link gently pulled back, his wrists wrapping lightly around hers. She felt her affectionate haze almost dissipate immediately from the sound of his voice.

Instead, horror immediately filled her soul. Gods, what was she about to _do_? She couldn’t have possibly… but she knew she did.

She hesitantly looked up, bracing herself to meet eyes of disgust, or at least discomfort. That was the complete opposite of what she found.

Link stared down at her gently, a face of confusion as he bit down on his lip. Why did he have to look so good?

 _Get a hold of yourself!_ Zelda really needed to stop thirsting over him, at least for a second.

“What is it?” She managed to whisper out, staring at his pretty lips. She followed the line of his Adam’s apple as it bobbed. She subconsciously licked her lips.

“I…you just broke up with him. Should we, I mean. Should I even-?” Link leaned further away, and his heat left with him.

She frowned as he started to fidget with his long strand of hair that fell over his eyes.

“I told you. I’m more disappointed that I wasted my time than anything.”

She stopped to think, though, glancing at her fidgeting fingers gripping Link’s sheets. _Do I want to take this step so soon from a breakup, though?_ She looked up at his pretty eyes, and almost blushed when she realized he was looking at her already.

“I…” _The reason why I wasn’t as sad as I should be is because of you. I love…_

“Do you want me like that?”

Zelda looked at him with wide eyes. He blushed. I do, but would it be smart to? _Is it better to just be friends? If we ended up together, only for us to end like Baird and I did, I don’t think I would be able to handle it._

He slowly came closer. His warm hands softly caressed her face. He leaned his forehead on her.

“Do you want us to be like that?” He asked in a small voice.

She couldn’t lie. She knew she had feelings for him, but…

“I don’t know right now.”

She felt Link’s hands lose strength on her face. She quickly brought hers up, squeezing his, silently asking for him to stay.

She let out a shaky breath.

“I don’t know right now, but I want to kiss you anyway. I just want to feel you. Is that okay?” She lifted her gaze to look into his eyes.

They widened, then slightly crinkled as he let out a huff, his forehead bumped into hers slightly.

And like that, his lips reached hers.

It felt like a dream…

It felt so good. The way his hands seemed to cradle her face, the way his lips moved so lovingly against hers. And his pink lips _were_ soft. Zelda let her hands gently tangle in his silky hair and pet it as she absolutely relished in this feeling of safeness.

He slowly pushed forward, letting her back softly land on the mattress below with a _thump._ Not once did he let his lips detach from hers. And yet, he never went higher in energy, keeping the same, loving pace.

When his tongue softly traced her bottom lips, she was so sure she would combust. Her body temperature that was slowly increasing, shot up immediately at the feel of the warm tongue.

 _I’m so glad his parents aren’t home right now_ , she heard her subconscious say as she opened her mouth to him. Even when their tongues gently embraced each other, she felt absolutely no lust in the kiss.

It was just…soft love. The love they always shared in their close bond since childhood. It was just Link, and nothing else.

Nothing like Baird, nothing like him at all.

 _So much better, so much better._ Just as she was about to wrap her arms around Link to bring him closer, he finally let go with a playful bite to her bottom lip.

 _He’s a natural._ That was all she could think when he leaned back to sit on his haunches and looked at her blushing face. He must have liked what he saw because he teasingly grinned.

A few silent moments passed.

It slowly left his face when he realized she wasn’t speaking. Just staring with a glare.

“Zelda?” He finally squeaked out.

Still, she didn’t say anything.

He started to fidget.

“What’s wrong? Was it not good?” He asked with his precious, adorable, puppy eyes. _How dare you even think that you idiot? How dare you act all innocent?!_

She still didn’t answer. She could tell that he was one step away from hyperventilating.

“W-wait! We can do it again! I’ll do better, I promise-“

“You player,” she finally hissed out. His eyes widened.

“I-um…what?”

“How many girls were you with before? Go on, give me the stats!”

He continued to look at her like she cooked wood and ate it.

“That was my first kiss…” he shyly mumbled out, a small smile adorning his face.

She took his face in her hands, and he yelped in surprise more than pain when she started to aggressively squeeze his cheeks to make him have a pucker face.

“You’re telling me that an adorable dork like you never even kissed??”

He managed to nod with the limited movement he was allowed in her grasp.

She leaned in and kissed him again with a soft smack. He let out a muffled sound of surprise. When she saw his adorable blush and confused eyes, she couldn’t help but to smile.

“Now you had two kisses.” She was crazy. Clearly, the adrenaline and endorphins were still at work, kicking logical Zelda clear out of her head.

But he obviously was not impressed with her shenanigans, his mouth turning into a small pout. The twinkle in his eyes gave him away though. She let go of his face when he started to squirm, even if she wanted to hold him just a little longer.

She looked down at his kiss swollen lips, then back to his blushing face.

And only then did the situation hit her like a bus, and she averted her gaze as her mind went into overdrive.

Did she…really just kiss Link? Twice? The absolute loser she had the pleasure of calling her best friend?

Was she really kissing another guy literally less than twenty-four hours since she broke up with her boyfriend? Is she possessed? Zelda bit her lip.

But it wasn’t just any guy. She knew that deep down. Link definitely wasn’t just any other guy. That’s why it was okay. Why she felt like it was okay. Still, she felt horribly unsure of her actions. Would they still be okay tomorrow? Would this be something they regret?

“Zelda?” A soothing voice cleared some of her panic, but obviously not enough. She held her forehead in her palm. Oh, goddess, she felt faint.

Cold fingers snapped held her cheeks.

She looked back at Link when she felt his thin fingers gently take her bottom lip out of her teeth’s strong hold, and she looked into his eyes when she felt his hand tenderly hold her.

She averted her gaze. This was too much.

“Zelda, are you okay?”

“No, of course not,” she managed to say. She let his hands still hold her as she moaned in embarrassment. “Did we seriously just? No way did I just- I mean, I can’t believe-!”

Link watched her miniature breakdown in the palm of his hands, and he let out a small sigh.

His eyes almost seemed downcast, and he shakily smiled when he looked back at her.

“You…you don’t need to think so hard, okay? It’s okay if you don’t want anything to come out of this. We could just call it a kiss, and that’ll be that.”

Would that really be okay? She looked at him as he looked down at his hand slowly move from her cheek down to the hand in her lap.

“I’m happy with whatever you can give me, honest. I don’t hold any expectations from you,” he finally said as he rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

“Link,” she began, her cheeks warm with affection.

He smiled and cleared his throat. “That’s all I wanted to say, anyway. So, stop overthinking. I can literally see it in your face. It makes you ugly.”

She scowled and hit the pillow on the backside of her head. Way to ruin a moment. But she was grateful.

“Alright, jerk,” she playfully sneered. Getting up from the bed, she grabbed the remote to turn off the television. Link looked at her in confusion.

“Um, excuse me, but I was still gonna watch-“

“Enough lazing around,” Zelda interrupted with a wave of her hand. “I want to go out now. You’re to be my escort.”

And with that, she pulled up a very reluctant Link.

“Alright, alright. First wanting a kiss from me and now ordering me around-“

Her cheeks burned as she whacked him a second time. Link yelped. (Both knew her hits rarely hurt). As Link put away the chips in the kitchen drawer, mumbling like a petulant child, she let her heart flutter again. She felt grateful that she didn’t ruin anything between them, for now at least. She can only pray this will continue to be true.

* * *

“What time were your parents going to come home?” Zelda asked as Link locked up his place.

He hummed, his nose scrunching cutely as he thought about it. “I think around ten? They said they were gonna be late,” he finally said, taking the key from the keyhole to store back in his pocket.

“Alright. My dad probably wants me back around nine, so we have around 3 hours.”

“What did you want to do, anyway?” He asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Zelda grinned excitedly. “There’s a new bookstore near here. I heard it has a decent collection, and the reviews online were all really positive!”

Link whined as Zelda looped her arm around his. “Why would I want to look at plain books?”

She rolled her eyes at that. “Because, one, as long as I’m here, everything is entertaining. And three, I heard the manga section is really good too.”

Link visibly froze, and Zelda had to hold in her laugh as she saw distinct interest in his eyes at the mention of the manga section. Of course, that would make him relent. Such a dork.

He cleared his throat, his mouth twitching.

“Fine, I needed to get the newest volume anyways,” he said with a forced bored tone. His wide, happy eyes betrayed his tone.

* * *

“Oh my gosh, this place looks so cute!” Zelda squealed as she walked up to the entrance, looking up to admire the pretty fairy lights strewn on the roof, and the serene aura she could feel just from the building. She yanked Link along, her hand tightly gripped on to Link’s. “Come on, come on!” She excitedly urged, with Link in tow.

“Alright! Please don’t yank my arm out,” he said, completely panicked.

The bell chimed as she pushed the door open. And the interior was far cuter. Fairy lights still went around the whole space, and soft lo-fi music played in the background. A monitor had an anime playing, and of course, Link fled from her grasp and went straight up to it.

Zelda giggled as she watched him completely entranced with the vivid colors and smooth animation. She left him to his own thing while Zelda came here to find some books to buy, but she couldn’t help herself. Link was just too adorable not to look at.

His awed face was absolutely priceless. From the way his mouth gaped in wonder, and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle. When she walked up to him, he turned to her with a wide smile.

“I’ll be in the manga section. Don’t mind me!” And with that, Link excitedly scurried away, Zelda shaking her head in amusement.

Even when she took some time to look through books, she couldn’t help but steal glances at Link. It was her eyes naturally gravitated toward his bright blonde hair. His figure enthusiastically flitting around to search through the shonen section and such.

Biting back a smile, she went back to her nonfiction. It was surprisingly easy to entertain herself in the selection of books, and she was able to grab a few to buy rather easily.

Maybe she wanted to hurry and get her books so that she could go back to seeing what the idiot was up to. Either way, her books were stuffed into a bag, she thanked the cashier, and she made her way to the tuft of blond hidden in the corner, completely invested in the manga in his hands.

Keeping light on her toes, Zelda snuck upon him, a grin threatening to break on her face. Even when she was only a few feet away, he still kept his wide eyes stuck on the pictures, flipping through the pages as if in a trance.

She just couldn’t find any remorse as she rushed at him at the last moment, jerking him with her hands.

The squeal that left his lips was absolutely golden. His limbs flailed around as he whipped his head to the source of his near heart attack. Why couldn’t she stop wheezing? That was too priceless! His noodle arms whirling around was enough to suck all the air out of her lungs, but his face? The sheer look of terror was the cherry on top.

“Why?” Link managed to squeak out, and Zelda felt evil for not feeling a single ounce of guilt looking at his lost and embarrassed face.

“Because you’re cute when you’re scared,” she announced, without a second thought. He blushed at that, fidgeting with the manga in his hands as he averted his gaze from hers.

“Stop teasing me. It hurts my pride,” he grumbled when she crouched down next to him, placing her bags against herself.

“What hurts your pride? When I make you scream like a bokoblin?”

“You’re killing me here!” He said as he hid his face in his arms, still clutching the manga tightly.

Zelda snorted. “You’re going to have to pay for that if you leave any wrinkles.”

He let one eye peek out to glare at her. “I know that. I was already going to buy it, you barbarian.”

She let out a playful sigh when she realized he was still butthurt. “Fine. If I buy you the manga, can you forgive me?” She asked as she gently nudged his shoulder with hers.

He looked up, excitement back in his eyes, but he immediately tried to cover it with a blank expression. “Ahem. I accept your treaty. You owe me from all those times I bought you drinks anyways, so I shall not have a guilty conscience.”

She could tell he was secretly guilty. Because he was an adorable idiot like that.

“What’s the story even about?” She asked him, looking over to catch the page he was on. He automatically lit up.

“It’s actually really deep! I loved the second arc, so I had to get the next volume. You probably would love it, too! I know you prefer nonfiction but trust me on this! The character development is so great and…” He scootched closer to her, tilting the manga so that she could peek easier. She could easily smell his cologne from this distance. He smelled nice…

Zelda couldn’t stop her heart from racing from listening to his enthusiastic ramblings that nobody else probably can pull off like Link. Nobody else. Because he was just so, just so…

“Cute,” she mumbled under her breath, her eyes smiling as she looked at his endearingly blushed face. Again, it felt like it was just the two of them as she lost herself in his soft gaze. Was she inching closer to him, or was he? She could see his long eyelashes from this distance and his soft, pink lips-

Link jerked back first. If he was blushing before, his face looked like he stuffed himself with spicy sautéed peppers. “T-that’s all you want to get?” He stuttered out like he was trying to break the tensed silence, motioning to her bag.

She blinked her eyes as her daze was cleared. Was she always going to be like this around Link? But then again. She softly bit her lips as his flustered self pushed himself up, and held out a hand for her to take, a small smile on his face.

He was so worth it.

* * *

With their respective bags in hand, they left the cute bookshop. Zelda took a very strong liking to the place, and she told Link as such.

“We’re coming here next time,” she told him as she linked her arm around his.

He immediately looked at her with a brightly lit gaze, looking down at their linked arms then back at her. He rubbed his neck with his free hand.

“I-I already figured we would go…together,” he mumbled out, biting his lip.

 _He let my arm stay!_ Zelda’s inner voice squealed as she squeezed to his warmth tighter. Then she immediately slapped the mini-Zelda jumping around in her mind.

That wasn’t anything new. They knew each other practically their whole lives. They hugged, held hands, practically lived at each other’s houses. Sure, it leveled down when she dated Baird, but it was ridiculous that her mind automatically started thinking like a lovesick girl just because Link was acting like he always did with her.

But maybe, that was her subconscious realizing that maybe she wanted more with Link. Now that she thought about it, she always had a soft spot for her idiot that she didn’t have for anyone else, even Baird.

For Baird, she felt the butterflies that came with a new relationship, and the adrenaline rushing through her veins every time they made out.

But that connection wasn’t there. The connection where they could talk for hours without boredom, or say nothing at all and just enjoy each other’s company. The complete comfort of being in one’s presence without the expectation to do anything but that.

That connection was what tied her to Link, and nobody else. Her heart stuttered in her chest, and the warmth from Link’s arm seemed to seep all the heavier through her clothes.

“Are you okay, Zel?” His soft voice broke her from her rattled brain. It wasn’t even that it was news. She already knew her feelings for Link was borderline more than just a best friend. She knew that, and yet.

She tilted her head up to look at him, her breath catching. How could she function with such a pretty person existing next to her? His soft hair seemed to glow softly in the moonlight, his eyes were so beautiful, he was just so much.

She shakily drew a breath and nodded with a small smile. “I’m just realizing some things,” she said without much thought.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“You could be so strange,” he mused, but the smile told her that he was only teasing.

She squeezed his cheeks anyway.

Looking ahead she spotted the small park that they usually passed when they hung out before as well.

“Hey, do you want to sit around at the park for a while?”

Link raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t your dad going to wonder where you are?”

She huffed. “Well, how about your parents, then?”

“They’re not as strict as your dad.”

She puffed out her cheeks. She couldn’t argue with that.

“I don’t care. He could survive, and I’ll text him if I need to!” She almost blushed at how whiny she sounded. Link seemed to be amused. “Please?” She pleaded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“O-okay. Don’t attack me or anything!” He assumed a fighting stance as best as he could with her latched onto him. She was slightly offended.

A scowl grew on her face. “What part of my cuddling constituted as attacking to you?”

“You’re very unpredictable,” was his very solemn answer.

Zelda looked at him with deadpan eyes. He stared back. Why was she attracted to him again?

They ended up lying together under the stars anyway because even if he was an idiot, she enjoyed being in his warmth. Her mind wandered as she cuddled into his side.

“This really does feel like old times, huh?” He whispered beside her. She peeked out from the crevice of his neck.

“How so?” A long silence. She tilted her head “Link?”

Hesitation was clear on his face as he continued to look up at the dots marring the dark sky.

“I mean before…” He trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

But somehow, Zelda knew what he meant. He hesitantly turned his head to gauge her reaction.

 _Before Baird_. When they were able to touch without another person to worry about. When it was just them. Zelda hesitated when she saw affection in his eyes.

There had been for so long. Maybe she was trying to deny it. Was she just leading him on without knowing what she wanted first?

“Link,” Zelda tentatively said. It was like Link knew what she was going to say.

He slowly sat up, his face back to being a blank slate, but when he looked at her again, he forced a small smile. It might have hurt Zelda’s heart slightly.

“I really meant it when I said we can just continue the way it is, Zel. But I also can’t lie. I’m… I’m happy about the kiss, and I really, really like you as a friend, but who am I kidding? I’ve liked you a bit more for a while now.” He ducked his head, in the sheepish manner that made Zelda’s heart clench.

Her silence must have spoken for her.

“But.” He lifted his head, his eyes slightly panicked. “But, if that’s all it was, just a kiss, I’m one hundred percent okay with it as well. We could just be how we always have been. I just couldn’t keep quiet, because it would feel like I somehow took advantage of the situation.” His voice slowly lost volume, like he was becoming increasingly unsure.

Zelda couldn’t lie. Being with Link sounded like a dream. But she thought the same with Baird at first, too. Where did that make her end up?

She looked back at Link’s earnest face, and she felt the butterflies again. But she knew Link wasn’t like Baird.

“I…” she took his hands in hers. They were rough, but she loved the feel all the same. “I don’t want us to end up like how Baird and I did. I’m scared if we do something, and we don’t end up working out, our friendship can be ruined, too. Where would that leave us?”

Link opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda squeezed his hand, silently begging him to let her continue.

“But I want to try…us, if you want to, too.”

Link’s eyes widened.

She continued, feeling more nervous as the seconds ticked.

“Because I know you’re not anything like Baird. You’re one of the most precious people ever to me. I want to continue kissing you,” Zelda blushed when Link smiled softly at her, “and hugging you. I really do like you, and even if I really wish otherwise, I’m pretty sure I liked you, at least subconsciously even when I was dating Baird. I just didn’t know what the feeling was. I think that’s another reason why breaking up with Baird wasn’t as painful as it should have been. But, the hurt is still there. Realizing he pretty much wanted a relationship just for the physical side of it isn’t the best thing in the world,” she bitterly spoke.

Link wrapped his arm around her like he sensed her waning confidence. She snuggled closer. “So, yes, I want to try, but for now, I want to take it slow. I don’t want you to hold expectations for something like boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but I hope you want to give us a chance anyway.”

She finally took a deep breath and waited for Link’s answer.

“Wow. You sure can be wordy when you want to,” was his very heartfelt reply. She seriously felt justified in smacking him. He must have sensed her anger because he quickly spoke again.

“Whatever you’re willing to give me, I’ll happily have. You’re…you’re enough for me, Zelda, and whatever comes with you. I don’t have any expectations, and I,” he blushed, “want to try, too.”

The feeling that surged through her was so indescribable. It was better than getting a good grade or finding a good book. It was pure joy, and she couldn’t stop the elated smile from hurting her cheek. They stared at each other bashfully for a while, but she was over the awkwardness, so she leaned in to kiss him for the third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....I don't know why it took me so long to update. I'm very sorry. Um, surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> I..um... was in my feels so this was made :). I imagined the BOTW Zelink, but honestly, they could be any Zelink you want, plus the Champions, though :P.


End file.
